


Where it all started

by perunamuusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Drabbles, Gen, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice little orphanage, where he grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabbles I wrote about Castiel's past before starting the collab with Jen.

It was a nice little orphanage, where he grew up.

It was located in the middle of nowhere, the nearest town an hour away. It was surrounded by fields and forests, and were there a small river and a pond a mile away. Father Christopher often took kids to swim at there, when it was particularly hot at summer.

The house itself was old, but reconstructed few years ago. Its walls were painted yellow, but the color had faintly faded as the years and storms passed by. The two floored house had enough rooms to give home for over three dozen kids, all either abandoned by their parents or they were simply dead. Needless to say, the halls were always full of life, as some of them were still not old enough to go to school and some old enough to look after other kids. 

Father Christopher looked after them all with his wife. There were also a cook, a housekeeper and a young woman called Meg, who helped with the younger kids and sometimes aided at the classes. They had a big buss, where all the kids could fit in, but Father had seen it was for the best the kids were taught the necessary skills at the orphanage. Not that he despised public schools; he just tried to protect the kids from getting bullied. Every day half of the kids marched to the class room, to learn math, geography, history and English, as well as other subjects.

Everything was in order and Father Christopher made sure everything worked out in time. He loved the kids from the bottom of his heart and they loved him.

 

That’s where Castiel grew up.

And that’s where a part of him was going to die.


	2. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s memories of that day are somewhat blurry.

Castiel’s memories of that day are somewhat blurry.

It might be because all the smoke made his eyes water, other children’s screams deafened his ears and sheer realization of losing everything dulled his senses. Everything was ringing and bumping to his sides and at some point someone grabbed his shoulders and dragged him out.

Castiel remembers screaming something. Not for his brothers and sisters, since they were already outside, safe from the scorching heat and exploding windows.

He screamed for their Father and for mother.

They didn’t answer of course. At this point their skin had probably burned off their bodies and they were long dead.

Castiel wasn’t still aware of that, so he just kept screaming till his throat was all sore and tears choked every sound to sad sobs. Before he noticed he was crying against someone’s shoulder as the fire swallowed their only home away.

An hour later the fire department and ambulances arrived from the nearest town, but by then there was nothing left to be saved.

Just smoking ruins and a bunch of crying and forever traumatized orphans.

That much Castiel remembers, and time to time those events haunt his dreams. Weeks may go without nightmares, but then suddenly the flames plague his rest and when he wakes up, he feels cold sweat against his skin and he can’t breathe.

That’s usually when he feels a warm, reassuring hand pulling him back to the present. Back to their motel room in God-only-knows-where. He can hear thunder somewhere miles away and you can feel the incoming rain even inside.

Castiel forces his eyes open and follows the hand on his shoulder and they meet Balthazar, who looks at him with quiet concern.

His brother looks like wants to say something, but he doesn’t. It’s unnecessary, because Castiel already knows. Still he finds himself repeating the words to himself from time to time, trying to make them more real. 

Big brother’s here.

You’re safe for now.


End file.
